When I'm Santa
by Almandine
Summary: When Tino dresses up as Santa one Christmas Eve to surprise a little boy, he ends up in a rather... sticky situation with a certain creepy neighbor when he falls down his chimney. May or may not include lemon in future chapters, contains yaoi/BL, don't like, Don't read 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is Al with a new Fanfiction! I know the Idea was somewhat Cliche, but don't worry, it'll get more interesting as I update it and such, you know, if you guys don't totally hate it xD**  
**I apologize for any mistakes or anything, this was somewhat rushed because the first Fanfiction I was working on was deleted, and I didn't have the time or will to re-do it...-_- but anyways, I'd appreciate it if you left a review, and tell me if you want more or not!**  
***Characters are not mine, of course**  
**I should really write a Fanfiction about Halloween and not Christmas.. but who cares, right?xD**  
**~Almandine**

* * *

Ok, he had never done this kind of thing before, let alone think about it, he had no reason!.. Until now, of course. You see, if someone had seen Tino right then and there, they would have thought he was impersonating Santa trying to break into someone's house by the roof. This was, of course, exactly what the Finn was doing, but it was for a good cause, he swore!

You see, he was doing this for a child named Peter Kirkland, a poor little lad who had anaphylaxis in his neighborhood and was just recovering from one of his attacks. Peter had just started Kindergarten, and his parents didn't even know he had the condition until he ate his lunch and were called by the hospital telling them their son almost died.  
Upon hearing this, and it being Christmas Eve now, Tino Väinämöinen decided he would find out where he lived and leave a few presents at the door, but... it seems it escalated into something more serious.

"Perkele! Why am I doing this?! I'm crazy!I hope I don't get stuck... Ugh! I hate heights!"He grumbled, scaling the side of the two story house, just finding enough window panes and bricks to climb up without much difficulty while carrying a somewhat large bag slung over his shoulder. He was afraid someone would steal the presents if he set them at the front door, so he tried the gate to the fence at first. He was about to throw them over when there was a loud barking and scrabbling against it, so he freaked and decided up the roof and through the chimney it was. The blonde finally heaved himself up onto the slippery and snowy roof, dangerously creeping to the red-bricked chimney, thank god there was no smoke coming from it, he wasn't looking forward to be burnt to a crisp for the sake of being compassionate!

He took a deep breath, praying that they were fast asleep and wouldn't hear anything, and took the bag, trying to shove it down the chimney, though it was a little too fat to go on by itself. He gulped. damn! now it was out of reach! maybe if he could just push it down more... He cursed again, trying to shove it down with a foot, teetering oddly from the edge of the chimney, before there was a loud honk from the street. "Shit!" he hissed, thinking he had been spotted but accidentally lost his grip, falling down face first down the chimney, feeling like a masculine Alice in wonderland wearing a Santa suit. There was a bit of scrabbling and the sensation of falling, when finally the short man yelped when he landed on a few pieces of charred wood. Tino coughed, smoke and ash following in a cloud after him, the black dust smeared on his face and covering his clothes. He groaned in embarrassment, pain, and just the shock of falling when right after he landed the bag followed with a loud thump. So much for being silent..

He tried to pick himself up when a light upstairs flickered on and he heard urgent whispering. Oh lord.. what had he done!? He panicked and looked around for a hiding place, the only thing catching his eye was the large and heavily decorated Christmas Tree, dragging the bag behind him and hiding behind it, praying that he wouldn't be seen. But, unfortunately, the tree didn't provide much camouflage from his pursuer. There was a creaking sound as someone made his way down the stairs, the Finnish man unknowing that the stranger had a baseball bat in his grasp. Tino tried to be still, breathing as quietly as he could, when of course something else happened.

In one spontaneous moment, nearby in the kitchen the sound of plastic being rammed into and a flurry of barking made the fake Santa's blood run cold.  
Shit.  
He forgot about the dog.  
Tino let out an unmanly yell as a furry white thing tackled his leg and made him crash in the lovely-looking tree, The home owner blinking confusedly and gripping the bat tighter, just getting out of the way of the falling tree.  
Tino, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.  
He yelped as it flipped and toppled onto him, making the small man hit the floor and get his breath knocked out of him, hitting his head so hard he blacked out.  
Well, so much for that.

* * *

Berwald woke up immediately when he heard something crashing through the house, unnerved by this and creeping to his son's room to see if the little boy was being naughty and peeking at his presents early. He shivered when he opened the door to find Peter soundly in his bed, snoring softly sound asleep. The swede let out a low grumble, if anyone thought they would break into his house, they were looking for an ass-whooping. The Swedish man crept as silently as he could, retrieving a baseball bat from the closet and walking down the stairs, after flipping a light on so he wouldn't trip and kill himself in the darkness.

He huffed when he saw the figure standing beside the tree, dressed up as... Santa Claus?... What? But He certainly wasn't real, right? Of course not! He was stupid for even doubting for a second-!  
Berwald was about to confront him, bringing the bat up to swing, when Hanatamago came bursting from the kitchen, it was all a flurry of yells and barks, when suddenly the swede had to dodge the Christmas tree he had spent so long to decorate, hearing a thump and the shatter of glass ornaments breaking.  
He grunted. Damn.. what a set back.. at least it had fallen on the intruder...  
Berwald pushed the tree off of the mysterious Santa-impersonator without much difficulty and crouched beside him, wanting to get a good look at him before Peter ran downstairs and they called the cops.  
But.. wait... he looked familiar...  
Oh lord.  
This couldn't be happening.  
His heart skipped a beat as he recognized him as the young man that lived a few blocks away, with honey blonde hair, large childlike eyes, and... err...  
An ass Berwald couldn't help but stare at when no one was looking.

Yes, there was no doubt about it, this wasn't Santa at all, but Tino Väinämöinen. Berwald had never actually met him before, but he had always heard about him..and.. uhh, seen him. He wouldn't admit it outwardly, but, Berwald secretly had a small crush on the Finn, but it wasn't his fault! It had all started when Berwald was walking his dog on a really hot summer's day, when he passed by Tino's house and caught him watering his yard with nothing but swim shorts on. Usually, he wouldn't had noticed, but they looked so small... and tight compared to the Finnish man's feminine, large...  
Oh lord, he shouldn't be thinking like this.

He decided against calling the cops, wanting to know why the Finn had broken into his house, also because he had a somewhat soft spot for him. He sighed hesitantly, awkwardly picking him up, looking around to find somewhere to put him, when there was the pitter-patter of feet hurrying down the stairs.

"Papa!You found Santa!"A small squeal erupted as a blue eyed boy came running up to him, not even noticing the large sack of presents or the dog that was tearing up the already dead Christmas tree.  
Instead, he was more interested to why Papa was making a weird kissy face at Santa Claus.  
...Crap. How was Berwald supposed to explain this one?


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys! Al with yet another chapter! I'm glad you guys are liking it so far! 8D But I apologize if I butchered Sweden's accent, and this chapter was a little rushed, so it's kinda messy in my opinion Dx So I'll probably be editing it alot if I feel it's too terrible lD.**

**And it's going a little fast, though the whole relationship will be pretty awkward, heh.**

**Ugghh, I feel like the chapters are so short! o I'll try to fix that guys, promise!**

Berwald cleared his throat and straightened up in embarrassment, "Santa" as the Finn was so dearly called, let out a small groan shifting in the arms of his neighbor. "Err, Peter, this isn't S'nta..."The Swede started to object, but little Peter wasn't having any of this bull crap.

Papa was holding Santa Claus, and he knew it for a fact! "Nooo!That is too Santa! How do yoo explain that!"he squeaked excitedly, pointing to the bulging sack of presents matter-of-factly. Berwald hesitated, but gave up for a moment, trying to play along."Peter, you've b'n a good boy for ah year... but I don't th'nk tha' Santa 'll happy you saw em..." He said narrowing an eye at the child threateningly, Peter's eyes widening in surprise."..err, ah, b-but I'mma sleep!" The bushy-eyed child wailed, running full speed upstairs, Hanatamago barking happily and running after him covered in tree debris.

Finally, alone at last... Berwald sighed gratefully, stepping over a few hazardous Christmas decorations that were scattered all over the floor to get to the couch. He gently laid the Finnish man down onto the old piece of furniture, leaning over to flip on a lamp and look to see if he was hurt at all. Tino let out a small grumble, covered in broken glass from the ornaments and a couple bruises when he was slammed into by the tree, but was otherwise fine in every other way. Berwald started to assume the task of brushing and ridding the petite blonde of the harmful shards, blushing every so often when he had to lift the others shirt to inspect him. He gulped, not wanting to seem perverted but...  
He gently ran a hand down Tino's side, surprised of how smooth the other's skin was, frowning at the bruises, not wanting to see them on such a person. He stared intently at his face, taking in every detail, the long eyelashes, the thin eyebrows, the slightly parted lips...  
He was completely unaware that his hand was traveling lower and lower slowly with every small second, until there was a small yell and a slap to his face that alerted him and made him blink in utter surprise.  
He gasped, scooting back from the now-concious Finn. Damn!What had he been thinking?! He didn't even know him and he was trying to seduce him!

* * *

When Tino's eyes fluttered open, the last thing he expected was to see his neighbor trying to get in his pants. The intimidating man was staring right at him with those cold, hateful looking eyes, touching him when he was asleep, gah! So, he had screamed bloody murder and smacked the Swede clear across the face, knocking his glasses clean off his face and leaving a red mark. Tino then scooted back to the edge of the couch in pure bewilderment. "What the hell was that for!?" He yelled, voice being a little more high pitched and timid than he would have wished, ripping a blanket from the arm of the couch and covering himself protectively. The man needed a moment to register what had just happened, resting a hand on his face before calmly reaching down to get his glasses and putting them back on, blinking a few times. "Err..I was, just... ah..."He started, Tino panicking still. Had he gotten the wrong house?! What else had happened when he was out?! Berwald saw the his Finnish neighbor looking like he was gonna explode, so before he could speak he shook his head somewhat frantically. "Uhh, 'm sorry, I was just trying to make sure you were al'rght, you got hit pr'tty hard..." He mumbled sheepishly, sitting up straighter, staring down at Tino who felt like a plate of jello. The violet eyed Santa was about to yell, before looking over at the tree and piles of glass and Christmas decorations, remembering what had happened vaguely. He lowered the fist he had in the air, trying to calm himself. "...Oh .. b-but that doesn't mean you can molest me!" He hissed, Berwald's frown deepening, making Tino shrink back. Ohh lord, maybe it wasn't a very good thing to raise his voice at this man, he could be violent, or a rapist.. or a-  
He looked up when Berwald somewhat sadly stood up, feeling a little embarrassed. "I wasn't... tryin' tah do anything like tha'..." He said lowly, Tino whimpering and hiding under the blankets, feeling like a wimp. He stopped shaking when he heard footsteps walk away from the room, when he was sure the other was gone peeking his head out from his cover.

Good... he was finally alone... huh. Well that turned out better than he had planned! But his attention was then transferred to the horrible mess that he had created, stuff strewn about everywhere, then a thought came to him. What if Berwald had gotten angry and decided to tell the police?! They wouldn't believe him! He hastily -and painfully, got up, frantically looking for a broom, maybe if he could clean up before the Swede came back in he'd change his mind! that was it!

...Shit. Why had he done that!? Now he was a supposed creeper and pervert in Tino's opinion! He had left the room quickly to clear his head and give the man his space. Damn he had made a mistake! But he just got lost in his violet eyes, even though they looked so hateful and angry, he could just see a hint of fear in them, making the Swede feel ashamed. Yes, everyone was frightened by him, and this time the Finn had a reason... but he got that look so often... He wondered what Tino was doing, absent mindedly looking at the clock.

...3 A.M, well shit, he couldn't go to sleep now! He decided to make a cup of coffee, hoping that Tino would not absolutely hate him forever. Sure, he didn't even know the alluring man, but something about him... just... he couldn't explain it. His emotions were too confused to think straight, nearly spilling the coffee as he poured the smoldering liquid into a cup. He hesitated, pouring another cup to try to appease the Finn and calm his nerves. He carried them carefully back into the den silently, almost dropping the coffee when he saw that it was almost completely clean... no piles or junk or anything!  
"S-See?! I cleaned up! Please don't call the cops!" He was surprised to see the missing finn behind the now propped up tree, looking somewhat better than its previous state. He looked pretty spooked still, but the swede was somewhat hurt. "  
uhh.. I wasn't gonna..." He started, shaking his head and sitting down silently, motioning for Tino to sit next to him.

He could feel Tino was hesitant, eyes wide and full of sparkling uncertainty, before the younger blonde's head lowered and sheepishly made his way to the couch. He sat, like earlier, on the opposite side of the old and worn couch, accepting the steaming cup that Berwald graciously held out for him. The weary eyed Finn eyed the coffee cup like it was some kind of trick, but gave in and drank it heartily, letting out a sigh as the coffee somewhat calmed his nerves.  
"Thanks"He mumbled, looking away from the other man for a moment, was that a... blush on his cheeks?  
There was a bit of a long silence between the two, before Tino cleared his throat."uh, so, why didn't you call the cops?"He asked, breaking the awkward silence with an almost guilty tone. He was still a little worried that this man, Peter's father, would change his mind and decide the Finn should be put in jail.  
"...Heard about cha, seen ya, you don't seem like a bad p'rson...and yah brought Peter pr' of ya."The Swedish man answered, taking a slightly nervous sip of the coffee, the steam fogging up his glasses and covering up what little emotion could be seen, making the Tino uncomfortable again.  
"Oh...ah..."He mumbled, trying to remember the fact he was almost molested a little while ago, but his bubbly nature just not affected by it anymore for some reason."Gah! When you put it like that it seems creepy! You see, I saw that in the newspaper-"  
"Figured. No one payed 'ttention 'til the incident." Berwald cut off the Finn, Tino squeaking and shrinking down a little. Had he offended him!?  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I, just...wow!it's THAT early in the morning?! I should really go, I don't want to seem like a burden or use up your electric bill with all the lights on or-" Tino ranted, before he felt a blanket being laid over him, a puzzled look appearing on his face. "...'Least stay 'til 'll wanna see ya, and your not a b'rden.."Berwald sighed, standing up and leaning over Tino to turn the lamp off again, Tino flipping and cowering down into the couch with a small squeak, closing his eyes fearfully."Ok! ok! Just don't hurt me!"He yelped, bracing for a form of abuse.

But nothing ever came, not a blow to the face nor another body on top of his, just a ruffle of his hair before the Swede crouched down, frowning a little. "I..wasn't g'nna.." Berwald started to mumble, a bit hurt from the other's words of panic, leaving the lamp on and staring at the other's face intently, with those cold, hard eyes. Tino was still frozen, breath catching not really knowing what was happening, wondering why he was being glared at so dangerously.  
"Wh-why are you, what are you.." The Finnish man started, but once again Berwald was mesmerized by those eyes.

* * *

"...Cute."He muttered simply, oh lord, Tino was far more than cute. Especially his eyes. Shimmering violet, with lighter hues around the pupil, widened in alarm and fear, though still so amazingly beautiful. He reached a hand to caress the other's cheek, which was tinted with a pale, rosy color. Tino was about to bring his hands up to block the intimidating man's face, before he froze ! WHAT WAS THIS?!HE WAS GETTING MOLESTED AGAIN! He thought, feeling a pair of lips brushing against his own,not forceful, but just barely ghosting his plump ones. His breath caught, surprised an almost complete stranger was kissing him! "Gh-ghet off!"He mumbled, pushing his face away abruptly, but being gentle in case the other was angered.  
Berwald was jerked into reality once more, realizing that he had made yet another rash mood. "Ah, uhh.."He mumbled a bit stupidly, cheeks just barely a faint pink. Tino tried to hide his face in the blanket to shield him off, blinking when he heard heavy footsteps and a door closing.  
huh?  
He looked up, Berwald no where to be seen and leaving Tino to think about what just happened. He was.. kissed by another man!? He never thought that would happen in his life!

Though.. He wished it would have. It was by some miracle he actually found another man interested in him... woah what!?  
what was he thinking?!  
Berwald was so creepy! They just met formally too! He couldn't be developing feelings for him right now!He was this close to being raped two times in a row! But.. Berwald seemed too gentle to actually force him to do anything... He hid under the blankets, wondering if he should go home, but way too tired to walk to his house this dark in the morning,head also clouded with thoughts. But he had to admit, Berwald was being quite sweet... wait, blagh! he groaned in embarrassment,shaking his head and curling into the couch. Why did the scary ones always like him!?

Shit! Shit! Such a bad move, what was he thinking!? He wasn't thinking, that was it! Berwald had just left, not sure as of what to do with the situation. He scared Tino, made himself look like a pervert, and practically told him he was gay! He face palmed, groaning and sitting on his bed, head in his hands. "..'M such a coward..."He muttered, thinking he should have at least apologized, laying down with a grimace. 'He'll pr'bably be gone in th' morning...', he thought grudgingly, taking off his glasses, badly embarrassed and ashamed. He closed his eyes, though what little sleep he got was troubled and worrisome.

**Review my lovelies! They are my life-source! You don't want me to die, do you? Dx**

**... DO you? *eyebrow waggle***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I sincerely apologize for the long wait! I had a writer's block for a while Dx. But I'm going to try to update more often, I promise! Also, thank you so much for the lovely comments, I'm so glad you guys like it! **  
**I'm also trying to fix how it's formatted, sorry it was so clumped up before.**  
**Now, what you have all been waiting for~**

* * *

The window sills outside of Peter's bedroom window were covered with a small layer of snow, and started to pile up as each hour passed slowly, creeping nearer to dawn.

It seems as this would be a white Christmas, just as the little boy was hoping for, but there was something else of a greater value he wanted this year.

Yes, he wanted toys, but more than anything, he wanted "The missing puzzle piece" as he liked to call it.

You see, the first day of Kindergarten was when he noticed he was missing the so called puzzle piece, when the teacher had asked them a simple task.

It was his teacher's first year of doing his job, and the young mentor had not meant to cause such a blunder in his words, but this blunder may have changed Peter's point of view on a lot of things.

The bushy-browed child, along with his classmates, were asked to draw a picture of their families with a piece of construction paper and a supply of large, blunt crayons. Delighted, Peter had started scribbling on a piece of paper, His tall papa, the little white Hanatamago, and himself, right in the middle of course!

He raised his hand, flailing it around like any hyperactive child would when he was done with his drawing. The teacher walked over, taking a glance, though looked puzzled. "Where's you're mother?" He asked, with a concerned expression, like any somewhat parental figure would have.

Now Peter, puzzled by this question, just shrugged. "..I don't have one", He replied, the teacher realizing his mistake and clearing his throat. "oh, alright, now let's go and put this on the wall..."

Later, when the pictures were all hanging on the wall and it was nearly time for lunch to start, he looked up at them with a small frown. Why was his the only one different? Had he done it wrong? Most of the others had at least three people in their family... where was the third in his? Sure, there was Hana, but she was a dog, not a real person.

...Where was his mamma? Why didn't he have one?

So this Christmas he wrote down 'A mamma' on his wishlist, after his father had read it, of course! It was sort of like a present to his Papa, because Mammas and Papas were always together!

He had sometimes wondered why his stoic father never talked about him having a mother, but it's not like he questioned him. He wondered if it one of those questions he shouldn't ask, like where babies come from or what Viagra is on those weird commercials.

The sleeping child nearly woke at exactly six o'clock by some miracle, having an inside timer telling him "Hey Peter!Wake up, it's Christmas, get papa up and rip into those presents!"

So he nearly flew off the bed with an excited squeal, peeking out the window to see snow dusting the neighborhood and covering the bushes outside. He ran downstairs, feet thudding noisily down and he jumped off the first step, greeted by many presents, though, there was something else as well.

He peered somewhat shyly at the person he remembered to be Santa, though his hat was off and he was snoring very loudly on the couch. He giggled mischievously, pitter patter-ing over to look at Santa more carefully. Hey! He didn't have a beard... he couldn't be Santa!... But wait.. If he wasn't Santa, then..

Was this his mother that he asked Santa for?

Tino had noticed he wasn't in his own home when he was woken up by a very wriggly and excited boy who was nearly hugging him to death.

He let out a confused yell, sitting up with the child nearly hanging off the edge of the couch, boy he had a grip!

"Merry Christmas!" The little boy said as if Tino was a good friend or a family member, instead of an almost complete stranger who had snuck into his house by the chimney.

Tino, who had just woken up and had only gotten about three hours of sleep, yawned and tried to smile tiredly. "Uuuuh, Merry Christmas..." He mumbled, trying his hardest not to doze off.

"Who are you? Are you my new momma?" Peter questioned, blue eyes wide and hopeful.

..Huh? had he heard that right? No.. he must have misheard! "Uhh, no? I live down the street, I'm Tino, have you seen me before?" The groggy man asked, Peter nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Papa likes to drive by your house when he takes me to school!" The English boy said, which made Tino blush with an "Oh my god what?" kind of expression. Th-that perve!

"U-uh, d-does he now?" He asked, remembering the whole scenario before. Waah! Absolutely terrifying!

Peter nodded, slipping off the couch to poke and prod at his presents experimentally, knowing that he'd have to wake up his dad upstairs before he could rip them open. "Yeah, but I don't see what the big deal is, i think he liiiiikes you, eewy!" Peter made a small grossed out face. Which was purely for emphasis.

Tino shook his head embarrassedly with a groan. He was dreading the moment when Berwald would awaken, wanting to leave before all that happened again.

"Oh! That reminds me, I'm really sorry Peter, but I have to get going soon.." Said the Finnish man, slowly getting up from the furniture. Damn! He was sore from all the bruises the tree left..

Peter's eyes widened, and he fearfully threw himself at Tino's legs, nearly making the Finn stumble and fall. "No! Please don't go, I want you to stay for Christmas, Papa hasn't even woken up yet!" He wailed, starting to tear up. No! He couldn't leave now!

There was a moment of hesitation, Tino, being the soft-hearted mother hen type, just didn't want the little boy to cry. "H-hey! Don't cry, I, uh, I just live down the street.." Tino said, trying his best to shush the child. But that just made Peter start to cry harder, The Finnish man sighing, trying not to think of the consequences of the choice he was about to make. "Shh! It's alright Peter, I'll.. I'll stay if you really want me too.."He mumbled, not too enthusiastic.

Right when the words flew out of his mouth, Peter's expression brightened up and his teary eyes nearly dried up in an instant. "R-Really?! YEAAAAAAH! This is going to be the best Christmas EVER!" He said, bouncing off to the stairs. "I'll get Papa now!" He squeaked, before disappearing up the stairs.

Tino shook his head with a quiet groan. "That child already has me wrapped around his finger..."He mumbled, sitting back on the couch grudgingly, glancing up at the stairs as if Berwald was going to pop out of no where and float down the steps like some monster.

The blue eyed child was super excited, wanting to show papa his extra special "Present". He sure hoped it would make his papa smile, that way, he knew for sure that he was happy with it!

Papa didn't smile that often, but Peter didn't mind, it was actually easier to know if he had done something good or not. So he scampered off to the room, pulling open the door and ready to catapult himself into the bed, when he was surprised to see that Papa was already awake and slipping out of bed.

The tall man quietly retrieved his glasses and threw a black robe on, looking over at peter tiredly."I'll be there in a min'te" he rumbled quietly, Peter nodding delightedly and nearly flying down the stairs without another word.

Berwald hadn't slept a wink last night, to engrossed in his thoughts about Tino and whether he left or not. Of course, he didn't check at all in fear he would make things worse by tripping down the stairs or losing self control again.

So he tentatively walked down the stairs, keeping quiet until he heard Peter chattering about, was he talking to his imaginary friends? Or did Hanatamago get into something once again?

He sighed, about to ask the bushy eyed boy when he walked into the living room, and saw his violet eyed guest, laughing quietly at some funny thing Peter had done. He had certainly looked like he was a little more relaxed since yesterday, though once Tino saw the towering form of Berwald, he straightened up and his smile disappeared from his face.

"Umm, merry Christmas" The Finn said shyly, Peter sitting expectantly at the presents, bouncing up and down. "Papa! Papa! Sit down so we can open presents!"

The Swedish man looked over for a moment, silently sitting down about a foot from Tino, nodding at Peter to start opening them, then looking back at Tino with a gruff mumble. "... M'rry Chr'stmas."

It was awkward, Peter would open presents and look absolutely blissful, Tino and Berwald taking turns trying to cut a ribbon or trying to share his excitement. Berwald could feel Tino shy away whenever he moved, and if he looked at the Finn, the smaller would look away with a huff.

Once Peter was in a pile of shiny new things and wrapping paper, Tino thought it was over and started to get up. "It's been a great Christmas, but.. I have to leave soon..." He said, trying to come up with a last minute excuse, like he had to feed his fish, or check his voicemail.

"But there's one more present.. it's for Papa!" Peter protested once again, Berwald looking surprised. Really? Ha, that was sweet of him... Looks like he was raising the child right after all.

Tino sighed crossing his arms. "Alright, alright, one more, and I'm leaving.."He said, getting exasperated. Peter slowly got up, looking around a pile of trash to find a shiny, red bow.

He scampered over to Tino who wore a puzzled expression on his face when the boy tied it around the his hand and pulled him over to Berwald. Wh-what!? He had to be joking!-

"Merry Christmas Papa! I got chu a Mamma!"

The house got abnormally quiet, Berwald, for once in his life, showing an emotion.

Which, was a mixture of complete surprise and embarrassment.

Tino, however, squeaked shaking his head frantically. "P-Peter! You can't just give someone away! A-and I'm not a woman!"He scolded, the child looking a bit hurt.

"...But, my teacher said we were missing a mamma. so I found one." He said quietly, sitting down feeling crestfallen.

The Finnish man, who was torn by the innocent heart of the little boy and the serious, stoic Swede, gave up, sitting down with a groan. Lord, he just got into a worse situation by the minute! But.. he could play along with this. At least for a couple of hours.

"...I'll make you a deal, if I play "mamma" for the rest of today, may I please go home?" He asked, aiming it more at Berwald than Peter. But, before the Swede could speak the little boy giggled and nodded.

"Alright!" He squealed, launching himself into Tino's lap.

Berwald took this as his chance, wrapping an arm around Tino gently, pulling the two close, taking a small chance. " I D'nt know, it might be tough f'r yah"He said lowly, but meant it in a  
playful kind of way. This earned him a dark blush from the Finn, who looked away embarrassedly.

Holy shit?! Could Berwald even joke?! Tino had thought him as this serious and scary guy... or what if he was being completely serious? Lord! Tino really needed to work on understanding this man.. and survive another day with this odd family.

* * *

**Sorry if that sucked guys, I have a headache and I've been sick for about a week Dx, but I hope you liked it! And don't forget to review, they're my life-source!**


End file.
